1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module having a light guide plate.
2. Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal module having an edge-lighting type of backlight unit basically includes a light reflecting sheet, a light guide plate, a rear frame, a cold cathode tube, a lamp reflector, a plastic frame, an optical sheet, a liquid crystal panel and a bezel. The light reflecting sheet and the light guide plate are superposed one over the other on the rear frame. The cold cathode tube and the lamp reflector are disposed along an end face of the light guide plate. The light reflecting sheet, the light guide plate, the cold cathode tube and the lamp reflector are surrounded by the plastic frame. The optical sheet and the liquid crystal panel are superposed one over the other on the plastic frame. A peripheral edge of the liquid crystal panel is held down by the bezel. Positioning convex components are integrally formed on left and right side faces of the light guide plate. A pair of positioning tabs is formed on each of the left and right side edges of the rear frame. The positioning tabs contact with end faces of the positioning convex components of the light guide plate. Then, the light guide plate is positioned with respect to the rear frame.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed another liquid crystal display device equipped with an edge-lighting type of backlight (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196409, for example). The liquid crystal display device includes protrusions in the form of a prong, a curved edge, a double prong, or the like on an opposite end portion of side edges of a light guide plate that is opposite from an end portion where the light comes in. The protrusions of the light guide plate are fitted into recesses in an inner face of a panel chassis to support and fix the light guide plate.
There has also been proposed another liquid crystal display device equipped with a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H9-152577, for example). The backlight has a light guide plate, a light source disposed on a side face of the light guide plate and a support frame for fixing the light guide plate and the light source. At least one protrusion is formed at the center of gravity of the light guide plate. The protrusion is fitted into a concave component of the support frame.
There has further been proposed another liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal display panel, a housing that supports the liquid crystal display panel and an edge-lighted backlight type of light guide plate disposed on a rear face of the liquid crystal display panel (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H9-15594, for example). Convex components are formed on side faces of the light guide plate. The convex components are engaged and slid into substantially L-shaped cut-outs formed in the housing. An end face of the light guide plate on an opposite side from a side where a linear light source is disposed is inserted into a substantially U-shaped groove formed in the housing to mount the light guide plate to the housing.
There has also been proposed another liquid crystal display device equipped with a backlight device (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-19512, for example). The backlight device includes a light guide plate, a lamp unit, a reflector, a reflective sheet mounted to a rear face side of the light guide plate, a plurality of optical sheets laminated on a light irradiation side of the light guide plate, a housing that accommodates the constituent members and a frame supporting the above-mentioned constituent members between the housing and the frame. A mating hole for positioning and supporting the optical sheets is formed in a side wall of the housing. A mating convex component provided to at least the optical sheet adjacent to the housing is mated with the mating hole in the housing to position and support the optical sheets.
However, with the conventional liquid crystal display module and the conventional liquid crystal display device, it is required to reduce light leakage from the light guide plate.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.